


Hinata's Big Night

by Hollywoodmitch92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywoodmitch92/pseuds/Hollywoodmitch92
Summary: After a joking response to a daydream Hinata pursues the man she wants above all else what happens next no one could've expected
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note.  
So I was bored one day and I've wanted to write fanfiction for a long time a lot of ideas pop into my head and I thought why not jot them down who knows others may recieve your work with praise. This will be a few chpts long and I hope to make this a piece worth reading. 

Chapter 1 will of course be fluff I'm. Gonna set the mood 1st and not just rush them into the saucy parts. I will put a disclaimer notice here tho that this is just a bit of fun and I dont plan to or want to make and profits from this story with all that out of the way please enjoy.

For the longest time Hinata had feelings for for Naruto it was obvious to everyone well except Naruto of course he is the number one knucklehead ninja after all.

Hinata had just turned 19 and honestly she had no regrets she has become a Jounin and she was aiming to be head of the Hyuuga Family but only one thing was missing that yearning in her heart for something more and she wanted only on person and that man was non other that Naruto Himself. Naruto had become quite accomplished himself he also had reached the rank of Jounin he had gained complete control over the ninetales and they were now an unstoppable force and they had become amazing friends a feat that nobody in the hidden leaf thought would ever be possible.

Whilst daydreaming Sakura tapped her on her shoulder to wake her up from this common occurrence. "Earth to Hinata you in their Helllooo" Sakura said to Hinata quite concerned" Hinata immediately snapped back into reality and responded to her friend. "Sorry Sakura" Hinata said earnestly. Hinata wouldn't admit it but her thoughts were once again with Naruto and how she longed for him and how she wanted to be one with him above all else. "You know if you want to be with him then just go for it" Sakura said teasingly hoping to get an Embarrassed response out of Hinata, but the complete opposite Happened and Hinata stood up and dusted herself off. "You know what your right I've been reserved its time i go get him" This response startled Sakura who was just gobsmacked and had nothing to say she tried to mutter some words of encouragement but before she had a chance Hinata had ran off into the distance in search of the man she longed to be with.

It didnt take long for Hinata to find Natuto because of course he was at Ichiraku Ramen his favourite place in the world.

Hinata was very confident in front of Sakura but when it came to Natuto she could barely mutter a few words. "Hey Hinata have you come to join me 1st round is on me" Hinata couldn't say no a free meal with Naruto it was a dream come true. For some reason Whilst eating Hinata gained the confidence to confess her feelings and asked naruto out. Ichraku overheard the conversation and decided to step out to allow them some privacy.

Taken aback Naruto almost choked on his Food in doing so he fell of his chair This caused Hinata to laugh and suddenly feel much more relaxed it was reasons like this that attracted her to Naruto. Natuto Regained his composure and some of his pride and sat back down. With a big grin on his face "Yes of course I will go on a date with you as a matter of fact isnt today your birthday" Hinata felt a huge relief was off her chest Naruto had accepted her offer and he also remembered her birthday. "Why yes it is Naruto did you have something in Mind" Hinata was Intrigued by his answer.

"Did you wanna come back to my place so we can have some privacy" Naruto was being very bold in his Response and he genuinely thought that he blew it with Hinata but then something Amazing Happened. "Yes" a soft voice from Hinata reached his ears. This was repeated many times She wanted to ensure that her reply wasnt his imagination. "Well then that settles it I'll see you tonite then hows 8pm work for you? Hinata now taken a back somehow managed to agree and said she would see him later.

What interesting things await our young maiden guess will have to wait for CPT 2

Watch this Space


	2. Hinata's Big Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheduled time of their date had arrived Hinata didnt know what to expect and what happened next took even Naruto by Surprise

Work in Progress


End file.
